


Just Your Average, Insomniac Punk Running A Tattoo Parlor

by Kumarie5



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumarie5/pseuds/Kumarie5
Summary: This is an entry to the person running an RP group that I'm attempting to get into. The RP au is the punk!au and I'm trying to get Remy's part. I believe this rp is based off of @asofterfan's punk au on Tumblr. Anyways, I was given a prompt by the rp group runner and I'm using the prompt to allow them to judge my writing to see if I am adequate enough to rp as Remy. Read this if you want, it honestly wouldn't bug me if you didn't. Good day.Prompt: "Do you mind just writing a little one off thing based on your character waking up in the morning to find out they overslept and were already late?"





	Just Your Average, Insomniac Punk Running A Tattoo Parlor

Remy sleepily opened up his eyes, glaring at the sun blaring down on him. Ah, how he hated nature's alarm clock. He was just about to turn over and go back to bed, when he spotted his clock. After realizing that it was about an hour after he SHOULD have opened the parlor, he almost catapulted himself out of bed.  
Tying his hair up and throwing on his shoes, he dove into his car with his handbag. Remy was in his pajamas, heading to work- actually, wait, no- I was wrong- he just turned into the Starbucks' drive through???

Ordering his usual complicated-ass order and one black coffee -no sugar, no cream- for his employee, who was bound to kick his ass when he got there.  
Fifteen minutes later, he arrived at his parlor. Throwing a shameless grin towards Virgil, he leapt out of his car, carrying the two drinks and his handbag.

"Dammit, Remy. You're fucking late. By an hour. An hour and twenty minutes." Virgil growled, before quickly chugging the coffee he had been given.  
"Yes, I know, gurl. But, ya know how it is!" Remy laughed, as he unlocked the parlor.  
"....Yes, I do know." Virgil huffed, rolling his eyes and sighing as he followed behind Remy.

There's a bit of silence while the two set up, thankful that there hadn't been any scheduled appointments within the first hour of the parlor opening. Remy quickly went to the restroom to change into his work clothes and comes back in the same uniform as Virgil. The silence continued after that and it was a bit calming but, of course, someone had to break the silence.

"Soooo, how are Lo, Pat, and Ro holding up?" Remy asked, as the set up of the parlor slowed to a halt.  
"Hm, well, Logan's at the top of all of our classes as usual, Patton's really eyeing an animal shelter that's requesting volunteers, and Roman is practicing for the next play the drama troupe is putting on. I think it's called "Shriek" or something?" Virgil hummed, trying to remember the name of the musical.  
"Oh! "Shout"? The Acapella musical?" Remy offered, grinning.  
"Right, "Shout" is it's name." Virgil confirmed.

The same silence fell over them again, however, this time it would last until the bell on the entry way rang, announcing the first appointment of the day.


End file.
